Cheshire Cat Luffy
by Hell's Clown
Summary: Luffy is forced to become a pirate at the age 11 by reasons unknown. Trying to fullfil her dreams and run away from two angry big brothers and the Whitebreard crew can't be easy... The T is for Bad words. And yes, Sabo is alive.
1. Meet Zoro and the crew!

**A/N: thank you for trying out my story. Please tell me of grammar and Spelling mistakes. Thank you.**

**Things will be about the same untill arabasta.**

**I do not own one piece, But don't worry, I will be soon...*Evil laugh***

**now for some warnings: Sabo is alive, Luffy is female and 11 and has a different devil fruit. Nothing more i think...**

Chapter one: Meeting coby and Zoro+ Others and a Bounty.

* * *

Coby was gaping like a fish at the sight before him. A girl, no older than himself, had just beaten Alvida and all the pirates. He began studying her more closely. Emerald green eyes, pale skin, cute face with no expression and short raven hair with a straw hat on top. Nothing special there. Big, black open hooded jacket reaching her mid-thigh. Nothing there. Grey shorts reaching her to her knees and oversized black boots. Nothing at all! The only thing that showed her age, was the red T-shirt that said "love me" in black. no weapons. No muscles. No Nothing! Just a black long tail swishing between her legs. Blinking, Coby looked closely between her legs. That's a tail all right. "Lu-chan... Why do you have a tail?" 'Lu-chan' just turned and blinked at him. "Devil fruit?" She asked more than answered with head cutely tilted and big eyes blinking. Coby just took that for an answer, as the girl, Luffy, had this annoying habit of speaking in riddles. Only God knows what she is REALLY saying half of the time. shaking his head, he just opted for getting the hell out of here. "lets just get out of here." Untying a lifeboat, they both set sail to god knows where.

Timeskip... got a problem?

Luffy, as we now know the girl as, and Coby walked through the town. Luffy was once again grinning that I-am-so-amused-right-now grin. Pretty terrifying when placed on her. "so this Zoro "villagers jump back in fright"guy is at the marine Base? Lets go!" Dragging a resisting Coby towards the marine base, Luffy began to sing, as strange as it sounds.

_Ding-Dong hurry up I'm waiting_

_Far to late to run_

_away to see if i can catch you._

_Ding-Dong hurry up I'm starving_

_Waiting for you here_

_i know that you are near so come out_

Coby just realized that he was quite lucky today. Not only had he escaped Alvida, but luffy had stopped singing that creepy song once they were at the marine base. "we are here, but where exactly where we trying to go?" Another thing. he could understand her a bit now. "Look in the execution site." was his simple answer. Grinning even wider she did a short bow to Coby, before she ran over to the big stone wall. After easily jumping over, she continued to run.

Zoro was just peacefully being tied up to a cross, When a little kid suddenly stood in front of him. Glaring, He rudely asked "what the hell are you doing here kid? Go home!" That unnerving grin of her just got wider. " Why should i? I am here after i got here, so why should i return? It is so peaceful here, no bad words indeed." Zoro was, unsurprisingly, lost. "what?" was his Brilliant reply. "why don't you join me, in a journey of dreams, as a pirate i mean" okay that was getting annoying now. " join your crew you mean? Why should i?". Okay, Now that grin was just scary. Canine teeth showing as her bangs shadowed her face. " because i can help you reach your dream and i can defeat this marine" Vanishing into thin air, Zoros eyes widened.

And then widened some more, When a pained scream No Pained _screams_ filled the air. Looking to the side. He saw About 20 marines laying dead on the ground, their hearts lying beside them and a terrified expression on their faces. And in the middle stood Luffy, Three swords in hand and the most innocent expression on her face. " join me now?". All he could do was nod weakly with wide eyes wide and his jaw on the ground. Smiling the happiest smile ever, Luffy Jumped high in the Air, yelling: "i Got my first Crewmate!" Lets just say, He was not the last.

* * *

Zoro Quickly learned that Luffy, was never wrong when it came to Crewmates. Never.

After him came Nami. He didn't trust her, but Luffy did. And in the end, she was right.

Ussop seemed like a weakling at first, but he was strong in his own way.

Sanji never failed to please, even though he was a pervert and womanizer. Seems like he is just overly protective of Luffy.

And now, Zoro realized, That he was right in joining her, as he now had some other purpose to live other than his dream. And he was sure, The others did to, after all, now that she got her first bounty of 30 million and surely new dangers after her, he finally realized how much he loved that kid.

* * *

Somewhere in the new world...

It was a normal day at the Moby Dick. A few fights here and there and laughter, until the news came in...

Somehow, Ace and Sabo got hold of the new wanted poster of 'Cheshire cat' Luffy with a bounty of 30 million.

"**LUFFY! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!" **came the cry of Ace as he saw the poster. Sabo just got pissed, but calmed down. " you know her Ace, Sabo?" was the question on everyones mind. "As he is unable to answer now... Yes, we do know her. She is our 11-year-old little sister."

"WHAT?"

poor, poor Luffy...

* * *

**A/N hope you enjoyed my first One piece fanfiction and do be warned, this is only the first chapter. More to come. i think 1 positive review will suffice for another chapter. Please tell me what you liked, didn't like and what i can do better.**

**Update: I'M SO SORRY! i know this chapter was rushed and all, but I'm not good at writing stuff like that. y'know, Meeting the crew and such. I have just gotten bored of it! I know a lot of you want to know the meetings and stuff. Don't worry, I will be making a side story of it, and later get it in here. Once again, i am so sorry. Hope you will like next chapter better, Explanation of devil fruit is in that one. And a bit more nakamaship-thingy.**

**Clowny-chan.**


	2. Grand Line, here we come!

**A/N: i-i don't know what to say... so many reviews in one day... thank you all for taking the time to read my story, and sorry for the rushed end... i was tired and stressed and my little sister had to have everything, including my charger, breakable plates and my computer... when she didn't... she began crying and screaming... She isn't spoiled or anything, she is one year old... im rambling again.**

**i not own one piece of one piece.**

* * *

We find our heroine screaming and laughing in joy as they sailed up a mountain. It sounds impossible, but they were doing it. A few of her crew members were screaming in fear, not joy.

And then, they reached the top.

They were going down, and fast. I will not mention any names, but some of the 'men' fainted. Luffy just threw her hands up in the air and screamed " I think were gonna dieeeeee!" Wich, coming from their captain, who almost never was wrong, scared the shit out of them. Luckily, the ride was soon over, and none of them died! They finally thought they were safe, when a big, black wall appeared in front of them. "what did i say?" was the question that finally snapped the crew together, as they went to work. And since i am bad with bout things, lets just say it went alright. (and prepare for a rush).

to sum it all up, They learned that the wall, was a whale. And the whales name was Laboon. They met some strange people. A flower guy, King and pretty woman? lets just go with that for now. Learning that the King and Pretty Lady needed food for their island and that Luffy broke their Log Pose, A strange instrument for navigating the Grand Line, Luffy offered them to sail with the pirates to their home island, Whiskey peak.

* * *

- This scene is removed because the authoress do want to keep this T rated -

After the shocking truth of princess Vivi(Pretty Lady) and death of her friend who i don't know the name of... They sailed again. Towards new dangers and adventures, on the Island: Little garden.

* * *

**Little Garden.**

An agonizing scream forced its way through Luffys mouth as her leg's were being crushed by a big boulder. Hot, wet tears streamed down her face as she tried to move, but quickly found that to be pointless as more pain surged through her legs. Why was this happening? All she wanted was for her friends to be happy. Mr.3 Laughed as he strode away frome now motionless girl. "well, It's about time i get those annoying 'friends' of yours". Her friends. Her family. Her nakama. He wanted to hurt them, to make them suffer, to kill them. Green eyes stared dully at the sky. Tears still streaming down her face as a soulless voice began singing a haunting melody.

_Lord millenium_

_is in search for you._

_Searching for his heart now,_

_Have you heard the news?_

_Maybe you stole it from him?_

_I'll se if it's true._

_Lord millenium_

_is in search for **you**._

Mr.3 shivered as he heard the empty voice carry out. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave the brat alive? Oh well. There is nothing she can do under that rock. Instead of listening to the new verse that was sung, he focused on watching in pleasure as the swordsman, navigator and princess turned to wax.

_Lord millenium_

_is in search for you._

_searching for his heart now,_

_Have you heard the news?..._

A female scream was heard not to far away.

_She was not the one i sought,_

_Maybe it is you?_

_Lord millenium_

_is in search for you._

Nami and Zoro shivered as that song was sung again. It was getting closer. Did she change the lyrics? Never had the time come, when Zoro and Nami thought they would be afraid of their own captain. Sure, she was terrifying at times, but only against enemies they had never experienced it like this.

_Lord Millenium_

_Is is in search for you_

_Searching for my heart now,_

_Have you heard the news?_

_When i find the one that stole_

_My precious heart..._

Mr.3 gasped as unbearable pain shot through his chest, right where is heart was. Looking down he screamed as he saw an arm sticking out of his chest. The three humans held captive all got wide eyes as the hand slowly retreated.

_Lord Millenium_

_will take your's instead_

The arm pulled out with a still beating heart in it's hand. Mr.3 was laying face down on the ground, dead. Slowly, the killer stepped out of the shadows. "no..." Nami whispered with her now free hands covering her mouth and tears showing in her wide eyes. "Sencho..." Was Zoros whisper as he bit his lip. Vivi, the poor girl, began crying silent tears and she saw the person who killed Mr.3.

It was Luffy.

Legs looking like they had been crushed under soething heavy and black, empty eyes. Her straw hat was missing, And there was a pair of soft-looking black cat ears. A thin line of blood was coming out of the corner of her mouth. Then, She vanished. Not like when Luffy used her devil fruit powers. No. It was like she was just... Blown away.

Even though he had Wounds on his ankles, and it hurt like hell to even walk, let alone run, He ran as fast as he could. Following the red footsteps. Only to suddenly stop at the sight before him. Luffy laid with open eyes, Still green though, Tears still running down her cheeks. Legs crushed beneath a giant over his shock after a few seconds of staring, he hurried over to her, kneeling by her head. "Zo...r...o...?" Empty eyes stared blankly at him. The green haired teen just nodded his head slightly and whispered a quiet yes. Her face broke into a smile. Even if it was the smallest smile he had ever seen on his captain, it was a smile. "I thought... Zoro Di...ed..." Breathing out a deep breath of relief, she reached blindly towards him with her arm. "hurts... Zoro, It-It hurts!". Zoro whispered reassuring words into her ear as he slowly raised, the small fist clenched in his shirt falling limp towards the ground. Putting his hands under the boulder, He lifted it slowly. Screams of agony tore out of his captains small throat. Biting back tears, he did the last lift and the boulder was gone.

Gently picking her up bridal style he began walking with the 11-year-old hiding her face into his chest and clenching his shirt between her tiny fists hard.

* * *

The crews reaction was not much better.

Nami and Vivi began crying as silent as they could, hugging each other.

Sanji clenched his teeth hard enough to make the cigarette fall out of his mouth before he relaxed and walked towards Zoro and the now sleeping Luffy. They held a quiet conversation, trying not to wake the sleeping girl. The cook ran his hand softly over her face. Before walking away to comfort the girls.

Ussop Started crying silently, Shoulders shaking as he sat with his head down.

* * *

Not a week after Luffy awoke and ate. While her helth was slowly improving, Nami was getting worse. A few days later, They were in a search for a doctor.

They would just not be the same without Nami and their captain.

Soon, they reached Drum island.

* * *

(will be rushed a bit more, as i cant seem to recall exactly what happened.)

After a rather hostile welcome, sanji was on his way to the Drum mountains were the doctor was supposed to be. Nami on his back and Luffy in his arms. Nami was sleeping, but luffy was being kept awake by the pain in her legs.

They got attacked. She was alone again. Pushing herself up on her broken legs, the raven placed her two unconscious nakama on top of her arms. It was so heavy. Gritting her teeth together, She began the long climb up the tall mountain. Her fingers bled, Her legs were bleeding a lot. She finally made it up the mountains with her two friends. Her body not able to take more, Collapsed on her. The last thing she saw, was a reindeer.

* * *

(trying something new.) Luffy's P.O.V.

My legs burned. My arms burned. It hurt everywhere. Slowly opening my closed eyes, i was met with the sight of a blue room. "Luffy is awake!"

Who was that? As i woke up more i began to recall. Climbing the Moutain and passing out. I slowly tried so sit up, only to find my body too weak. Strong hands helped me up. Mumbling thanks to the person i knew was Zoro, I closed my eyes for a minute. Exited chatter came inn with the sound of footsteps. I opened my eyes to see all of my Nakama in the room, Along with an old woman and a reindeer. "Yes, yes. We are all exited, but you yong woman has some explanation to do." i cast my eyes down, Ears hanging.

"it's a devil fruit. It is known as the Cheshire cat fruit, even though it has very little to do with cats. Anyway, The fruit gives me the ability to pass through objects, and disappear any part of my body, just like the Cheshire cat. It also gives me a unnatrual healing rate, and there is not much in this world that can kill me. it enhances my speed and strength as well."

All of them had wide eyes. Some wider than others. I could feel my eyes dropping, and the last thing i said was: "please... Dont make me go home... It hurts..."

End of luffys pov.

* * *

After one week, the Crew was once again sailing. This time, towards Arabasta(sp?).

* * *

**A/N: don't expect so fast updates all the time. Anyway i hope you enjoyed and please tell me what i did good and bad. I am very proud of some parts of this story.**

**If you know were Luffy's song is from, send me a PM. First to answer correct, gets to decide how the full transformation looks like.**

**If you know were Luffys power is from, going through things, you can help decide Luffy's next devil fruit and my next story. Now it is over Nine P.m. and i have a test tomorrow, So Night everyone. See ya soon!**

**Update: First challenge is already won, but number two is still open. Remember, PM me if you know the answer. A little rushed, but i think I'm getting better. Stay awesome!**

**Clowny-chan**


	3. Arabasta kingdom and a revealed past

A/N: Sorry for the longest wait until now.

I no own One Piece

* * *

Luffy panted harshly as she continued to run. She had to get away. If she didn't... "Get back here Luffy!". She swore under her breath. They were closing in on her. She turned a corner and saw a dead end. Turning around fast she heard running feet. Green eyes widened in horror as she turned and used her powers to run through the wall.

Only to get a WTF moment as she saw Crocodile drinking tea. Her eyes growing comicaly wide, she screamed. This was enough to catch the Shichibukai's attention as he spat out his tea. "W-Where did you come from!?". Pointing to the wall behind her she jumped as a bang was heard just outside. Crocodile narowed his eyes. "so you're the brat that has been hindering my plans." He turned his arm into sand and closed it around her. "you're coming with me.". He turned to sand and smashed through the roof with Luffy justt as the wall was blown to bits. "AAAAACCCEEEE!" She screamed as she was carried out in the sky. Ace jumped into the air, but was to late. In a matter of minutes, Luffy was gone from sight.

* * *

She was dropped to the sandy desert ground with an 'oomph'. Crocodile stood above her with his eyes narrowed into a glare. The girl had to roll over to the side as a hook now was implanted where her head was a second ago. "Why won't you just DIE!" Attack after attack was launched at the now, terrified girl. Luffy crawled away from him before she disappeared. Stopping dead in his tracks when she vanished. Turning his head from side to side, eyes searching, he gasped when he was kicked in the back, hard. Rolling on the ground, he somehow managed to get up. a leg was floating in mid-air, just where he was kicked. Two hands pulled him to the ground and two legs kicked him in the head both at the same time. The hands let go and he rose fast so she wouldn't get a hold of him again. "SUPRISE!" came from below and then he was kicked in the nuts. Hard. Falling to the ground with a voice as light as Mickey mouse, Crocodile laid defeated, holding his precious member. The victor of the fight was jumping up and down, cheering! That was, until her legs gave out on her and she fell down to the ground. With no one of her nakama around, she had to crawl back to Alubarna(Sp).

The sun burned into her back and her fingers bled. Taking a break she vanished and appeared in the distance. The capital was in sight now. A few hours more now. The sun was down. Sounds of fighting had stopped earlier and now it was quiet. Spotting green hair at the edge of the city, she Vanished an arm to tap him on the shoulder and make him look at her.

* * *

The war was finally over. Luffy and her crew was resting in their room at the palace, when suddenly, a solider barged through the doors. He was panting harshly and gasping for breath. "White...Beard... He's here!". All of the pirates in the room was taken aback. Why would Whitebeard be here? Luffy gasped as she understood why. "Minna! We need to run, now!" questions were left unanswered as they all leapt through the window. Luffy, Whose legs still havent healed, was carried on Sanji's back, as he was the fastest of them. "Meet us 'there'!" was the last thing the rest of the crew heard before Sanji and Luffy took of. Zoro was the only one fast enough to follow them. "Why are we running?" Luffy gritted her teeth and glared forward. "Whitebeard, is the captain of my brothers, Ace and sabo.". Now both men understood and ran even faster through Alubarna. A pipe was swung down just in front of them and Sanji had to stop. "Fuck!" came from all three of them. A man looking to be in his twenties stepped out in front of them. He wore a blue swallow coat over a white dress shirt and black dress pants. On his head was a black top hat that strangely had goggles on them. Luffy clenched Sanji's dress jacket tighter in her hands. "Sabo!" she spat out through her clenched teeth. Then she relaxed and sighed. Guess you caught me then. The strange man now known as Sabo, grinned, showing his incomplete teeth set. "Yes, I did Luffy, now you have some explanations to make." Luffy sighed. "Oh, fuck this."

And that is why we now find our heroine sitting on the deck of Moby Dick, in front of Whitebeard, Ace, Sabo and Marco. Her legs were crossed and her head bent down so no one could see her face. Finally, Ace spoke up, "Why... Why did you leave Dawn Island before you were 17?!" His fists were clenched and fire was flickering on his shoulders. The rest of the Whitebeard rew took a step back, not wanting to be in the danger zone when Ace erupted. Ears now exposed as she didn't have her hat on was now hanging down. They had ever since she was brough aboard, but now they seemed to hang lifeless from her head. Her tail was lying limp on the ground, also lifeless. Some of the most observant of the rew now notied that the once black appendages, were now a light gray with a light blue pattern on them.

sniffling ould be heard from the quiet girl as she painfully brought her legs up in front of her, arms resting on her knees and head buried inside. Water droplets began falling to the ground, splashing and making a small puddle. Small shoulders were shaking as the sniffles turned into hiccups. Ace and Sabo both looked wide eyed at the sight. "What's wrong?" Whitebeard asked. "Luffy... She, She has never cried before..." A shock went through all of the pirates there. Marco was the first to speak up. "No way... Youre kidding, right? She-She's only 11. There's no way she has never cried before!" Ace just turned his head down. Sabo had downcast eyes, shadowed by his hat as he answered. "When we met her, she had no emotions at all. She was just an empty shell no, more like a doll. She never smiled, cried of laughed. She would just stare. When Ace asked her if she wanted him to live, she said 'Why would i want you to live? after all, you're a human.' heh... both me and Ace thought she was going to say demon, but she hated all humans, and to her, we were nothing but two human boys, waiting for the opportunity to hurt her." Shock and anger was the only emotions the crew felt now. Marco was seething in anger, but also overwhelmed by sadness over the fact that normal civilians had made a little girl hate and fear all humans. Whitebeard was no better. "they all..." Attention was now on the little girl on deck. "_**Died...**_" her soft voice was heard by everyone on the ship. "all of them... so much blood... I-I was scared... because..." Sadness filled the two brothers as they awaited the answer. Shock quickly replacing all of their sadness with a little fear by its side, by her answer. "_**I killed them.**_** I Killed all of them."**

* * *

**A/N: and... End! wow, that must be one of the best chapters i have written so far. Yes, a little sad, but hey i turn everything i write sad! Don't know why, but i do. Oh well. I am surprised with how popular this story is, I mean, come on! first chapter sucked major! Second was a little better. This chapter is about 1200 words without my notes. I am going to make a christmas special story as well as a Death Note story i made in school. Just have to translate it. Once again, sorry for the wait and thank you all for the reviews. They all make me so happy and wanting to continue this story. **

**See you all next time. And stay awesome! **

**Clown of hell. **

**PS. I think clowns are kind of creepy... Fits me well!**


	4. Moby dick

Screams echoed through the air. Blood flooded the streets and dead bodies were sprawled out on the ground, a terrified expression forever etched on their pale face. A Little girl was standing in the middle, blood covering her. Empty light blue eyes with oval pupils stared at the body in front of her. I was a woman with dark green hair. Why did this happen? Why?

* * *

I had started as a normal day, Hunting breakfast and then going to the Gray Terminal to look for new weapons, or treasure. After hours of searching, the little girl found a gold necklace with diamonds imbedded in it and now the little girl was on her way into town. After she sold the necklace, her head started hurting. It felt as though something was forcing its way out of her head. A similar feeling came from above her ass. Two fluffy cat ears forced their way through her head and a fluffy, black tail had forced their way from her tailbone. Eyes once an emerald-green, was now a light blue.

Humans screamed at her and called her a demon, but when she looked up, there was no humans. Dark skeleton like creatures with horrible faces pointed bony fingers at her and began shouting. Falling to her knees holding her hands over her animatistic ears, she began whispering and then shouting "Make it stop. Make it stop! **Make it stop!"** Long claws sprouted from her fingers where her nails should be and she lounged at the skeletons._ Kill them, Kill them!** Kill**** them! **_One after one the creatures began dying. Their black blood now covered the girl. They just kept on coming, screaming at her running from her, being **killed** by her. The people outside began wondering to se what was going on only to run at the sight before the. A little girl Stained with blood from killing all the people in the city and with empty blue eyes, staring at them. Then, she disappeared.

* * *

She had killed them all. the only humans that cared for her. But still, no tears came. What was she to do now? Where could she go?

The sea.

* * *

The now fully sobbing girl could feel the stares on her. Light blue eyes looked up carefully. No skeletons like last time. Turning her head from side to side, nothing. That was, until she turned around. Shaky legs barely carrying her failed when she saw _it_. A fresh batch of tears made its way to her eyes. a big, black rotting skeleton was standing there, blood coming from its eyes and cracks. A horrified scream made its way through her throat. clawing at the ground and trying to back away, she suddenly bumped into the legs of a person. Slowly she turned her head. _Another. _Once oval pupils was now only small slits, Nails growing into claws as she began noticing more and more skeletons.

Another scream made its way through her throat, but now, she was ready to fight. Swiping her claw at the skeletons, more black blood sprayed on her face. Quickly turning, she began attacking skeleton after skeleton. All humans too terrified to stop her, until Ace saw her going for Teach. "Stop it, Luffy!" He screamed out as he grabbed her tiny wrists. She was trashing and struggling to get free, pupils mostly gone by now. She was roughly turned around and received a harsh slap to the cheek. With her wrists released, she flew to the floor. Ace had tears in his eyes as he stood panting with his hand outstretched.

Blood began to form a small puddle by her eyes. Bloody tears running down her cheeks. Eyes a light blue, no pupils. Suddenly, she began screaming. Holding her head as her body trashed wildly. Ace stepped back in shock and fear. What had he done? Then as suddenly as it had started, the screaming stopped. Her little body laid cold on the ground.

More screams erupted near Teach. Ace and the others turned to see what was wrong. Only to almost scream themselves at the sight. Teach was no longer a human, no, he was a dark rotting skeleton. More skeletons were lying on the ground, dead. Black blood pooling around them. A sickening crack was heard from the remaining skeleton. Luffy had crushed his skull with her bare fist. She turned towards Ace and Sabo. "why?" was the only words that left her lips as black ovals again was in the center og her eyes. Then, She fell.

* * *

Ace was sitting with his head burrowed in his hands, hiding his face from view. Why did he have to go and do that? Slapping his only little sister. The poor girl. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up and into Sabo's calm blue eyes. "It's ok, Ace." the blonde said reassuringly. "You have always been the rough one, after all.". He had to crack a smile at that remark. Sighing, he leaned back into his chair. "I know Sabo, I know." He received a pat on the shoulder after that. "Good boy, now come on, you need to eat something." Sighing yet again, he followed his brother out of the room.

* * *

A week had gone by, and now Luffy was gone, yet again. She said something about her nakama before she left. Something about a new member. Ace and Sabo were upset, but let her go, after all, they could only watch her for now.

* * *

**A few months later:**

A party was taking place on the Moby dick. Why? Luffy, Had now reached Sabody Arpichelangelo(sp). The reason they were partying so hard, was because Luffy had apparently punched a Tenryuubito. Way to go Luffy! Everyone at the ship could only laugh at her.

* * *

A few weeks after the party:

Luffy was back at the Moby Dick(1). And this time, she was there to stay. At least, for two years. Ace and Sabo couldnt have been happier. Dancing around in circles singing that their little sister was staying. Whitebeard was pleased, as he had caught interest in the little girl last time she was there. But Luffy... She was a wreck. She had been on the ship for an hour, and no emotion was shown. She just sat up in the crows nest, all alone. Most of the crew had tried to get her down again, but to no avail.

The reason, came at dinner, when Ace and Sabo explained her devil fruit.

Ace and Sabo sat in silence, until Ace broke it. "Well, we said we were going to tell you about her devil fruit at dinner, and this is dinner. Sabo you start." This made a few of them laugh, Sabo one of them. "Well, why don't i start with Luffy herself. We met her when she was four i think. Ace and I were ten. She behaved l ike she is doing now, but she opened up after about a months time.

Her devil fruit is a mythical Zoan." Wide eyes and gasps were spread through the gathered crew. " It's called Cheshire Cat for obvious reasons. She didn't have ears and tail a while back, it has to be a bi-effect of her powers. She can 'Vanish' and go through objects. Her strength and speed is also enchanted. There is also the thing with the eyes. She, can see you soul kind of. As you all saw, Luffy used her powers at the max, making it possible for you to see what she can see." Sabo picked up a glass of water and chugged it down. Ace took over for him. "The reason why she is acting like this now, is guilt." The eyes of the crew were cast down. Whitebead took a sip of his sake.

Soft flute music carried out through the ship. Ace hit his palm with his fist. "She is also amazing with music. And with the right song, she can turn a simple chase into a nightmare." A shiver ran through both brothers as they remembered the time Luffy made them surrender in tag. Marco left the table and out towards deck.

* * *

The sight Marco was met with was miserable. Luffy had her head between her knees, shivering from the cold. Gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms, the Phenix sat down, the little girl curled up against his chest. Soon the little girl was fafst asleep. Marco sighed and leaned back. Just what were they supposed to do with this girl?

* * *

A/N: wow i'm going a bit to fast there, but hey, can't really expect much from me. Anyways, I am working on a christmas special for my two fictions, along with two new ones I wanted to make.

(1) will just be calling it the Moby or something. Moby Dick is a bitch to write.

Anyways, see ya all later, and until then, Stay awesome!

Clown of hell.


	5. Luffy's past insane brat she is!

A/N: And here is the christmas special for Cheshire Cat Luffy!

Oh, this is more her past than anything.

* * *

Her whole body hurt. She couldn't see. It was so dark... Something was covering her eyes. Something warm was wrapped around her. Something warm and soft. After finally regaining her senses, she could feel the soft fabric of a bed rub against her body. Slowly, she tried to sit up. It hurt but in the end, she managed. No sound could be heard from the outside. Nothing could be seen. Slowly, the little girl reached up and touched her eyes. Bandages covered almost half of her face. Warm, clean bandages wrapped around her head. Reaching towards the back, she gently untied the knot, making sure to do so carefully as not to tug her hair.

She was in a room. Where, was unknown. Everything seemed... brighter? Slowly turning she studied the room. Wooden walls on floors. Warm, cozy feel. A window beside her bed. Where was she? A door she had failed to notice, opened and in stepped a beautiful woman with green hair. "I see you are awake. Could you tell me you name?" The woman sat on the edge of her bed. "...Luffy." came the quiet answer. The green haired woman smiled. "My name is Makino. Where are you from, Luffy?". a frown was placed on Luffy's cute face. "I-I can't remember anything..."

* * *

Luffy was now five. Meaning, she had been on the island for half a year. She was sitting at the bar, sucking on some candy. Makino had been nice enough to let her stay with her after she figured she had amnesia. The only thing she could remember, Was her name and dark skin, grey eyes and black hair. And snow. Lots of snow. Male, loud voices was heard from the outside. The doors opened, and in came lots of men. Obviously pirates. Or bandits. Narrowing her emerald eyes a split second, the little child turned away from the pirates, picking up a new book from its place on the table.

The pirates, as the girl now had decided they were, paid little attention to her, as she sat at the corner, reading a book and sucking on a lollipop. That was, until a red haired decided to help when she had a confused look on her face. " Need some help, little miss?" The child turned towards him. Placing a piece of paper between the sides, she took out her sweet before replying with a cold "No." The pirate was of course taken aback. A gentle laughter came from the other side of the bar. " Don't mind Luffy, she's just cranky because she usually is treated as a little child by others." A man with curly blond hair looked confused at Luffy, and then Makino. "Isnt she?" Makino laughed again. "Yes, she is. But she is smarter than all grown ups I've met so far." Deeming her interesting, the redhead grinned and moved closer to see what she was reading. "Hey, you wanna be my friend?"

And that was the start of the first friendship Luffy could remember.

* * *

"This is your new brother, Ace!"

'Ace' was a boy with short, but still unruly hair and freckles. Hard eyes glared at the little girl that now stood before him. She's weak. The boy, Ace, decided. Short, raven hair with a straw hat on top. Cute face with a scar under her left eye. Emerald eyes with ovals as pupils. Short, lithe body dressed in a white summer dress ending at her knees. Straw sandals placed on her small feet. _A spoiled little brat._

Mouth set in an emotionless expression, Luffy looked at her new 'brother'. _Black hair... Just like him... _Unlike the boy from her dreams, this one had pale skin, freckles and black eyes. Now disinterested with the boy, the little girl began to wander around the forest, looking for some sort of entertainment. Ace would not humor her. He was just a little brat that judged from first looks. Eyes now narrowed, Luffy attacked a large tree out of anger. Leaving only rubble behind.

* * *

Bluejam was dead. Ace and Sabo couldnt belive it. The little girl, once looking like she was spoiled, was now covered with red blood her once white dress now red. Some blood had splattered her face too. Turning slowly towards Ace and Sabo, She asked a question that broke their heart. "Nee... What's a 'friend'?" Head tilted, eyes confused and a confused little frown placed on her face, much like the one when she read the word 'parents' in that book.

This was the start of a friendship that would last forever.

* * *

The nobles wanted to take her Sabo away. They wanted to take his freedom and happiness. That was something she could not let happen. A small sadistic grin formed on her lips. Yes, They would have to be X'ed.

The city was burning. The smell of burning flesh clear as day and screams of the humans filling the air. The one who had caused all of this, was a little girl. She was giggling while she cut up the bodies of the nobels that had been Sabo's 'family' before Ace and herself. Maybe she should do this more often? After all, it's fun.

Now we find the very same girl as before humming happily while she walked down the road to her 'home' village. A basket was in her hand, filled with candy. Ace would be mad at her for going on her own, and Sabo would be worried, but it would be worth it if there was someone there she could give her 'candy' to. The village was in sight now, and much to Luffy's joy, a group of bandits were going towards Makino's bar. A slight smirk made it's way to her lips. Who would die today?

The bandits were demanding sake from Makino. unfortunately, Shanks was already there, so the sake was gone. "Nee, mister, would you like some candy?" All became quiet and several heads turned to her. A cute, innocent smile was on her lips and the basket was held out. Giving a dark grin, the leader for the bandits stepped forward and took a candy from her basket. _How wierd, its soft..._ unwrapping the candy, he plopped it into his mouth without looking. to bad for him.

"Bleh! What kind of candy is this? Huh?!" stepping forward he gripped at her hair, or rather tried to, as his hand went right through. "The nobles of goa kingdom." came the cheerful voice of Luffy. Slowly, she turned the basket upside down. When the candy hit the ground, it made a soft thumping noise. An insane giggle filled the room. _"Ding dong hurry up and run now, so that we can play tag on this special day, our fun now." _Screaming the bandits ran for their lives, out from the bar. To bad that wouldn't be enough.

"I thought this would be as fun as cutting up the nobles, but i guess you're just boring." A shadow swished through them and they fell to the ground, cut into pieces. Picking up her knife, Luffy began cutting them up into smaller bits, an insane grin on her face.

By the time Shanks reached her, she was covered in blood. The sight was quite... Disturbing. A little girl, sitting on the ground hakking human bodies to bits, while humming a happy melody. Yeah, not so innocent is it? Shanks shuddered. Had she always been like this, or was it because of something that happened?

The answer, I don't know.

* * *

**Ok, this took longer than i had thought to write, but here it is! Later than snow in africa, but here it is! Had a bit trouble finding inspiration for several events.**

**Oh, from now on, i will be putting challenges and such at the end of some chapters. I wont have one for this, but maybe another one. So, I a story is posted or updated after today, it will probably have a challenge.**

**Stay awesome**

**Hells clown**


	6. More of her past and a challenge :D

**A/N: Update! Well, not really. This is just to explain Luffy's devil fruit better, and yes that means why she snapped. There is a challenge at the bottom. Its an Hetalia and One Piece Xover, so if you don't like, just skip it. I would also love ideas for the new world, as I'm blank. You see, this story is mainly about the New World, as there isn't that many stories like this here yet. Also, suggestions for new clothes for Luffy would be appreciated :D.**

* * *

Tears poured out from her once again emerald eyes as she tore through the book. Nothing, nothing, NOTHING! There was NOTHING at ALL about her devil fruit in the book, or anything like it! A scream tore from her throat in frustration. No mater where she looked, she could find nothing about her devil fruit. Her eyes went dull as she was about to give up, when she spotted an old book. The only book she hadn't looked in yet. Slowly, with no hope, she reached out and grabbed it. It was a thin book, only a few pages long, but that was still enough to light a small hope inside her. She opened the book, and felt tears of joy stream down her cheeks.

_ The Mystical Fruit of the Cheshire Cat. _

_Never, in all my years, have I encountered Something like this, A Fruit that enables the user to "See". Not like "The blind starting to see, but to see the very __**Core **__of every being._

_The downside is, that to be able to "see", you would have to train for a long time. If you would just suddenly "see" without training, your ability would go out of __control__, and you would __kill __every __impure being __you see._

_But, It is not only the first time you can get out of control. Even those with years of training, can snap when they are exposed to __emotional trauma. _

_The snapped state can be recognized by the eyes. Instead of their usual green catlike eyes, they become light blue with no pupils, the lighter the blue, the harder it is to snap the user out of it._

_~1~_

The rest of the pages were covered in small details and drawings, but the first page itself had been enough for Luffy to know and understand almost everything about her power. Standing up, she walked slowly through the bloodstained streets and out to the equally stained dock. Looking out at the dark sea, she made a vow newer to loose control like that ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Shortest chapter in the history of chapters, but at least its something. Now for the challenge:**

_Thousands of years ago, the world of One Piece was covered in land. No seakings. No Devil Fruits. Only humans and nations. But, One day, something __catastrophic happened. You see, there was a lot of ice on this earth, and when it all melted one day, the earth was covered in water. Our invisible barrier that protected us from direct sunlight, vanished. We could still live on this earth, but mutations would happen. This is how Devil Fruits and Seakings came to be. Every nation died because of their people dying, except for one. Now, thousands of years later, this nation will try to live a normal life, but as Monkey D. Luffy, the child of Monkey D. Dragon._

The challenge is to write a fiction were Luffy is one of the nations. Which one, you decide, you can also have more nations survive if there is a pairing you like or something else. I will write one to, once I'm finished with most of my stories. If you plan to take up the challenge, PM me so I can know, kay?

Stay awesome

Hellie


	7. Important AN! You should read!

Umm, yeah so, I haven't been writing on a lot of my stories because I always get new plot bunnies. They are, literally breeding like rabbits. So yeah... Anyways, I will put up a poll on which story I will write first along with my Naruto one, and I will create a series of snips and tidbits of new ideas and put them on there. Sometimes just the idea, an idea for a power, crossovers and yeah... It'd you want to, you can use the idea for a story of your own, just send me a Pm, and if you want, I could beta for you, since I really need something to do and it's fun. Anyway, here are the stories which will NOT come on the poll.

Cheshire Cat Luffy: I just really Need some ideas for new world... 'Cuz it's gonna be Au and stuff...

Cp9 no Luffy: Same reason. Need some story ideas and gonna have to plan how his semes are gonna get him. I'm not really great in the romance department, so maybe I could get a tip or two? Please?

As for the Naruto story, it will be one of those "Minato and Kushina alive, Naruto beeping ignored for his twin sister and yadi yadi." Only with my twist, so be prepared! Mwuhahahahahahaha!


End file.
